zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki talk:Transcripts/Episodes/Zoids: Wild ZERO Episode 2
WEBVTT NOTE This transcript is in WebVTT format. To use, download the raw file (save as .vtt extension) NOTE These subs are only a rough and dirty gist of a translation, and should not be considered accurate. Timing is based on the Corocoro comics stream. NOTE Bazootle 00:1:44.000 --> 00:1:46.000 Poor thing. 00:1:46.000 --> 00:1:47.000 I wonder how long it's been since she last slept. 00:1:48.000 --> 00:1:50.000 Did you catch her name? 00:1:50.000 --> 00:1:55.000 She went to sleep straight away, but I think the soldier said it's "Sally Land". 00:1:56.000 --> 00:2:05.000 On this planet, unlike us, only those born to the first generation need masks to breathe. 00:2:05.000 --> 00:2:06.000 Yet that girl... 00:2:06.000 --> 00:2:10.000 Yeah, it looked like when she lost the mask she was in pain. 00:2:11.000 --> 00:2:17.000 But in terms of age, she doesn't look like someone from the first generation. 00:2:17.000 --> 00:2:19.000 I wonder, why is that? 00:2:19.000 --> 00:2:21.000 I'm not sure, but it probably has to do with that light. 00:2:22.000 --> 00:2:23.000 Light? 00:2:23.000 --> 00:2:29.000 Yeah, that mysterious light that caused the Liger to evolve into the Beast Liger. 00:2:29.000 --> 00:2:34.000 At that time the light seemed to affect the girl and change her breathing. 00:2:35.000 --> 00:2:36.000 The Beast Liger... 00:2:36.000 --> 00:2:38.000 At that time, you really blew them away. 00:2:38.000 --> 00:2:43.000 That Gun laden Empire Zoid really got beaten up, eh. 00:2:46.000 --> 00:2:49.000 Originally, the Liger was excavated and the Zoid was restored to life. 00:2:52.000 --> 00:2:56.000 But it turns out this is its true form. 00:2:56.000 --> 00:2:57.000 Beast Liger.... 00:2:58.000 --> 00:3:01.000 By the way Leo, about your left arm... 00:3:03.000 --> 00:3:05.000 It's not exactly all metal is it? 00:3:05.000 --> 00:3:10.000 Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. See I'm fine. 00:3:11.000 --> 00:3:15.000 Ok, but be careful around that girl, we don't know if she's dangerous. 00:3:16.000 --> 00:3:18.000 We still don't know why the Empire was chasing her. 00:3:18.000 --> 00:3:20.000 Well, we better be getting some sleep too 00:3:16.000 --> 00:3:23.000 Remember, we are couriers, not bodyguards. 00:3:24.000 --> 00:3:25.000 Good night, Buzz. 00:4:12.000 --> 00:4:13.000 Exercise over. 00:4:13.000 --> 00:4:14.000 Exercise over. 00:4:17.000 --> 00:4:24.000 Did you see that, the Bazootle is one Zoid with the power of a regiment. 00:4:25.000 --> 00:4:26.000 Message! 00:4:27.000 --> 00:4:29.000 Commander Luc at the 7th excavation base, 00:4:29.000 --> 00:4:31.000 has requested you join him as soon as possible. 00:4:31.000 --> 00:4:32.000 Commander Luc did? 00:4:33.000 --> 00:4:34.000 Ok, got it. 00:5:02.000 --> 00:5:03.000 I'm sorry 00:5:13.000 --> 00:5:15.000 Please, let me pass. 00:5:19.000 --> 00:5:20.000 Sally... 00:5:21.000 --> 00:5:23.000 What is this? Leaving quietly? 00:5:23.000 --> 00:5:26.000 Oh, your name is Sally, right? 00:5:27.000 --> 00:5:31.000 I'm Leo, the other guy is Buzz. 00:5:31.000 --> 00:5:33.000 He's my partner in this. 00:5:33.000 --> 00:5:35.000 We're couriers. 00:5:35.000 --> 00:5:36.000 Couriers? 00:5:35.000 --> 00:5:42.000 Sally, let us be your strength, so it would be great if you could explain your situation. 00:5:42.000 --> 00:5:46.000 Thank you, but I can't risk involving you in this any further. 00:5:47.000 --> 00:5:48.000 Wait! 00:5:50.000 --> 00:5:51.000 Sorry... 00:5:52.000 --> 00:5:54.000 That's... That hand... 00:5:54.000 --> 00:5:55.000 Yeah. The truth is... 00:6:01.000 --> 00:6:02.000 I'm sorry. 00:6:02.000 --> 00:6:03.000 You don't have to appologise 00:6:03.000 --> 00:6:07.000 At that time, Sally if you hadn't thrown your pendant 00:6:07.000 --> 00:6:10.000 Both me and the Liger would have been done for. 00:6:10.000 --> 00:6:14.000 So why is the Empire after you? 00:6:14.000 --> 00:6:18.000 The Empire's objective is to obtain my grandfather's research 00:6:19.000 --> 00:6:21.000 That pendant is from your grandfather? 00:6:21.000 --> 00:6:24.000 Yes. His name is Walter Bowman, a researcher. 00:6:24.000 --> 00:6:25.000 Bowman? 00:6:24.000 --> 00:6:27.000 Wait, I've heard that before? 00:6:27.000 --> 00:6:32.000 If I remember correctly, he came up with the Zi-Forming plan. 00:6:34.000 --> 00:6:35.000 Zi-Forming plan? 00:6:36.000 --> 00:6:47.000 The planet was contaminated, so the idea was to migrate people back to a place in the stars where they had can live. 00:6:42.000 --> 00:6:46.000 However, there was a serious flaw with it. 00:6:46.000 --> 00:6:50.000 30 years ago, people arrived on Earth. 00:6:50.000 --> 00:6:53.000 But the first generation of people were unable to adapt to the environment. 00:6:54.000 --> 00:6:55.000 That's why the masks were needed. 00:6:56.000 --> 00:6:57.000 But that's because. 00:6:57.000 --> 00:7:04.000 The incomplete environment, gave rise to the Jammingas, who should not exist. 00:7:05.000 --> 00:7:07.000 What happened to the Earth is not my grandfather's fault! 00:7:08.000 --> 00:7:09.000 Let's hear your story, Sally. 00:7:15.000 --> 00:7:16.000 The Earth? 00:7:16.000 --> 00:7:17.000 Yes, The Earth. 00:7:17.000 --> 00:7:25.000 For the sake of returning to the Earth, we have this Zi-Forming device. 00:7:25.000 --> 00:7:26.000 Zi-Forming? 00:7:26.000 --> 00:7:32.000 A long time ago, our ancestors migrated from Earth. 00:7:32.000 --> 00:7:33.000 You know that too, Sally. 00:7:35.000 --> 00:7:39.000 The earthlings of that time had caused massive pollution 00:7:39.000 --> 00:7:42.000 So they made the decision to abandon the Earth and head to space. 00:7:42.000 --> 00:7:46.000 After a long, long time of wandering, they found the planet where Zoids live. 00:7:47.000 --> 00:7:50.000 So, what's the reason for now trying to regenerate the Earth? 00:7:51.000 --> 00:7:53.000 Now, humans are returning home. 00:7:54.000 --> 00:7:57.000 This planet only has 1 year left 00:7:58.000 --> 00:8:00.000 This is our final time... 00:8:01.000 --> 00:8:02.000 Final time... 00:8:06.000 --> 00:8:07.000 Planetary escape? 00:8:08.000 --> 00:8:09.000 Wait a second! 00:8:09.000 --> 00:8:10.000 How old are you now? 00:8:12.000 --> 00:8:14.000 That can wait until she finishes the story, Buzz. 00:8:14.000 --> 00:8:15.000 Continue. 00:8:15.000 --> 00:8:19.000 That migration ship, on its way to Earth 00:8:19.000 --> 00:8:23.000 We set it up with a Cold Sleep system. 00:8:24.000 --> 00:8:27.000 Myself and my grandfather as well as other members of the Zi-Forming plan 00:8:27.000 --> 00:8:29.000 We were located on the research vessel. 00:8:29.000 --> 00:8:32.000 In order to necessitate planetary reconstruction, 00:8:32.000 --> 00:8:33.000 The main problem is energy. 00:8:33.000 --> 00:8:38.000 This has led us on a long term study of the "Zoid Factor" 00:8:38.000 --> 00:8:44.000 And using this research, we can use the Zoids to regenerate the Earth from within. 00:8:44.000 --> 00:8:46.000 This doubles the merit of the plan. 00:8:46.000 --> 00:8:51.000 To revive the Earth, the power of Zoids is needed. 00:8:53.000 --> 00:8:56.000 In the whole universe, we are the only two left awake right now. 00:8:57.000 --> 00:9:00.000 What do you say, isn't it about time we entered Cold Sleep too? 00:9:00.000 --> 00:9:03.000 Somehow, that sounds kind of scary 00:9:03.000 --> 00:9:07.000 Don't worry, afterward the ship will automatically wake us up in the Solar System. 00:9:07.000 --> 00:9:12.000 The program will start Zi-Forming as expected 00:9:12.000 --> 00:9:17.000 We will sleep and awaken at the birth of a new Earth. 00:9:20.000 --> 00:9:21.000 Grandfather! 00:9:21.000 --> 00:9:22.000 What's happening? 00:9:28.000 --> 00:9:30.000 There were rebels on the ship? 00:9:31.000 --> 00:9:36.000 Those people were from the Empire trying to deny those from the Republic. 00:9:36.000 --> 00:9:40.000 They wanted to take the new Earth and govern it themselves. 00:9:40.000 --> 00:9:47.000 My grandfather knew the danger to the migrants and the others took control of the ship, changing its course. 00:9:48.000 --> 00:9:50.000 A wormhole? 00:9:50.000 --> 00:9:54.000 But thanks to those people, it was impossible to control the ship exactly. 00:9:54.000 --> 00:10:00.000 That time, my grandfather took me and I escaped. 00:10:00.000 --> 00:10:02.000 When did your ship arrive on Earth? 00:10:02.000 --> 00:10:04.000 1 year ago. 00:10:04.000 --> 00:10:05.000 Did you say, 1 year ago? 00:10:05.000 --> 00:10:09.000 But the first generation ship arrived 30 years ago. 00:10:09.000 --> 00:10:14.000 You must have been in Cold Sleep that whole time. 00:10:14.000 --> 00:10:18.000 I see. So that's why you required a mask. 00:10:18.000 --> 00:10:21.000 You are one of the first generation people. 00:10:22.000 --> 00:10:25.000 That's why I knew when I first arrived on Earth, 00:10:25.000 --> 00:10:27.000 That the Zi-Forming had failed. 00:10:28.000 --> 00:10:31.000 However, on that science ship. 00:10:32.000 --> 00:10:33.000 That's it! 00:10:32.000 --> 00:10:35.000 Sally, there's something I need to show you. 00:12:18.000 --> 00:12:24.000 Frequent events are happening around the earth. Large scale crust deformation and unprecedented weather phenomenon... 00:12:24.000 --> 00:12:30.000 The cause flew from space 1 week ago. What kind of effect will this crashed ship have. 00:12:30.000 --> 00:12:31.000 This is? 00:12:32.000 --> 00:12:34.000 It's a video. News from 100 years ago. 00:12:34.000 --> 00:12:36.000 I'm amazed this is still left. 00:12:36.000 --> 00:12:38.000 I fixed it up. 00:12:39.000 --> 00:12:40.000 Watch one more time. 00:12:41.000 --> 00:12:43.000 What kind of effect will this crashed ship have. 00:12:44.000 --> 00:12:47.000 Flying objects? 00:12:47.000 --> 00:12:48.000 Is that the research ship? 00:12:48.000 --> 00:12:49.000 Probably. 00:12:49.000 --> 00:12:50.000 However, according to this. 00:12:50.000 --> 00:12:54.000 The research ship arrived 100 years before the migration ship. 00:12:56.000 --> 00:12:58.000 It was back when the Earth was still polluted. 00:12:59.000 --> 00:13:00.000 It a Time Slip! 00:13:00.000 --> 00:13:04.000 Thanks to the Wormhole, the research ship went back in time. 00:13:04.000 --> 00:13:07.000 My grandfather might have arrived in the Earth's past. 00:13:08.000 --> 00:13:09.000 What is the Empire up to? 00:13:09.000 --> 00:13:13.000 Because the research ship started up in the past, 00:13:13.000 --> 00:13:15.000 the Earth regeneration couldn't be completed properly. 00:13:15.000 --> 00:13:19.000 Thanks to that, the device nearly wiped out the Earth. 00:13:19.000 --> 00:13:20.000 That's right... 00:13:21.000 --> 00:13:26.000 The incomplete Zi-Forming, in that environment Zoids couldn't sustain themselves. 00:13:26.000 --> 00:13:29.000 After that they turned to stone and became buried in the ground. 00:13:30.000 --> 00:13:35.000 And now both the Empire and the Republic want to dig up the Zoids. 00:13:35.000 --> 00:13:36.000 To grow their armies. 00:13:38.000 --> 00:13:43.000 One year ago, to try and get the Earth back to normal, 00:13:43.000 --> 00:13:46.000 my grandfather quietly went to another country to continue his research. 00:13:46.000 --> 00:13:49.000 But the Empire learned of this 00:13:49.000 --> 00:13:51.000 I see, that's what happened. 00:13:51.000 --> 00:13:52.000 So where is professor Bowman now? 00:13:53.000 --> 00:13:58.000 He entrusted this pendant with me, and used himself as a decoy so I could flee. 00:13:58.000 --> 00:14:01.000 Then it's no good. Right now the Empire would've caught him 00:14:01.000 --> 00:14:03.000 It's too early to say that, we don't know if he's been caught yet. 00:14:05.000 --> 00:14:06.000 Cheer up, Sally. 00:14:07.000 --> 00:14:09.000 Oi, asking her to cheer up is rather depressing at the moment. 00:14:09.000 --> 00:14:12.000 Be quite, Buzz, it's fine. 00:14:18.000 --> 00:14:19.000 Careful. 00:14:19.000 --> 00:14:20.000 Lift it up. 00:14:30.000 --> 00:14:35.000 One stone Zoid has been recovered as a candidate for revival. 00:14:35.000 --> 00:14:39.000 Of course, it will take some time. 00:14:40.000 --> 00:14:42.000 This is the heart of a Zoid. 00:14:42.000 --> 00:14:46.000 One small mistake and the whole process will be ruined. 00:14:46.000 --> 00:14:49.000 So we have to take great care when working. 00:14:49.000 --> 00:14:50.000 I see... 00:14:51.000 --> 00:14:54.000 Yet the light of the pendant, in a mere instant... 00:14:55.000 --> 00:14:56.000 Eh, what was that? 00:14:56.000 --> 00:14:57.000 Nothing to worry about. 00:14:58.000 --> 00:15:01.000 Excuse me! Sgt Shell has requested your appearance. 00:15:01.000 --> 00:15:02.000 Got it. 00:15:07.000 --> 00:15:10.000 The Cannon Bull, how did it end up like this? 00:15:11.000 --> 00:15:12.000 Good work, Sgt Shell. 00:15:12.000 --> 00:15:13.000 Commander Luc! 00:15:14.000 --> 00:15:17.000 This was the closest military base. 00:15:19.000 --> 00:15:20.000 A civilian Zoid?! 00:15:20.000 --> 00:15:24.000 I have a hard time believing your story. 00:15:24.000 --> 00:15:25.000 But there's no mistaking it. 00:15:25.000 --> 00:15:30.000 This time the mission is looking for Dr Bowman's granddaughter. 00:15:30.000 --> 00:15:31.000 I understand. 00:15:31.000 --> 00:15:34.000 I have the identity of the man that was with them 00:15:34.000 --> 00:15:36.000 Buzz Cunningham 00:15:36.000 --> 00:15:41.000 He's a free-working courier, and time-to-time been in the military. 00:15:41.000 --> 00:15:43.000 Leave it to me. 00:15:52.000 --> 00:15:53.000 Where are you going, Leo? 00:15:53.000 --> 00:15:56.000 We have work to do, they've been asking for their delivery. 00:15:56.000 --> 00:15:57.000 Taking a temporary holiday today! 00:16:01.000 --> 00:16:04.000 Honestly. What are you thinking? 00:16:10.000 --> 00:16:11.000 Such a big market. 00:16:11.000 --> 00:16:12.000 Here you can find lots of people. 00:16:12.000 --> 00:16:13.000 See 00:16:14.000 --> 00:16:17.000 Over there is a shop for first generation citizens. 00:16:17.000 --> 00:16:21.000 By the way, being in this market makes me feel nostalgic. 00:16:21.000 --> 00:16:22.000 Really? 00:16:22.000 --> 00:16:23.000 Thank you, Leo. 00:16:23.000 --> 00:16:25.000 Then, I'm glad. 00:16:33.000 --> 00:16:34.000 I'm home, Buzz. 00:16:35.000 --> 00:16:36.000 ... Buzz? 00:16:39.000 --> 00:16:40.000 Buzz! 00:16:46.000 --> 00:16:47.000 What? 00:16:51.000 --> 00:16:52.000 What is this guy? 00:17:04.000 --> 00:17:05.000 Leo! 00:17:11.000 --> 00:17:12.000 What are these guys after?! 00:17:13.000 --> 00:17:14.000 They are Empire soldiers! 00:17:14.000 --> 00:17:16.000 Are you ok? The electric shock? 00:17:16.000 --> 00:17:17.000 I'm fine. 00:17:23.000 --> 00:17:24.000 We're surrounded. 00:17:24.000 --> 00:17:25.000 What did you say! 00:17:27.000 --> 00:17:28.000 What do you intend to do? 00:17:28.000 --> 00:17:30.000 We can't stay here any more 00:17:31.000 --> 00:17:33.000 I've got an idea. 00:17:35.000 --> 00:17:37.000 Sally, take this. 00:17:37.000 --> 00:17:38.000 Ok. 00:17:59.000 --> 00:18:00.000 Oh no! 00:18:00.000 --> 00:18:01.000 They'll get away! 00:18:02.000 --> 00:18:03.000 Fools. 00:18:07.000 --> 00:18:13.000 Ugh, the Empire got me, and there were such customers too. 00:18:24.000 --> 00:18:26.000 The enemy? Where? 00:18:36.000 --> 00:18:37.000 Bazootle! 00:18:38.000 --> 00:18:39.000 Bazootle? 00:18:43.000 --> 00:18:45.000 No good, it's stuck. 00:18:51.000 --> 00:18:53.000 Don't think you'll get past safely. 00:19:05.000 --> 00:19:06.000 The specialised long-range Bazootle. 00:19:06.000 --> 00:19:11.000 A civillian Zoid has no chance of getting past. 00:19:12.000 --> 00:19:14.000 Somehow I've got to jump up past this enemy. 00:19:20.000 --> 00:19:21.000 Alright, let's use the Wild Blast. 00:19:22.000 --> 00:19:23.000 Let's go, partner! 00:19:25.000 --> 00:19:28.000 Evolution release, Evo Blast! 00:19:36.000 --> 00:19:38.000 Don't underestimate the Bazootle! 00:19:47.000 --> 00:19:48.000 Beast of claw... 00:20:00.000 --> 00:20:02.000 What hard armour! 00:20:03.000 --> 00:20:04.000 Now it's my turn 00:20:05.000 --> 00:20:10.000 Freeing the trigger. Weapons release. Machine Blast! 00:20:20.000 --> 00:20:21.000 Bazootle Burst! 00:20:27.000 --> 00:20:28.000 Leo! 00:20:35.000 --> 00:20:37.000 Did he get blow away from that? 00:20:41.000 --> 00:20:42.000 Now! 00:20:42.000 --> 00:20:47.000 Beast of Claw Break! 00:20:51.000 --> 00:20:52.000 Did he get him?! 00:21:00.000 --> 00:21:03.000 Move! Move, Bazootle! 00:21:03.000 --> 00:21:04.000 Leo won! 00:21:05.000 --> 00:21:06.000 We're moving now 00:21:07.000 --> 00:21:08.000 Quickly, Buzz 00:21:13.000 --> 00:21:15.000 Move! My, Bazootle! 00:21:17.000 --> 00:21:18.000 What do you intend to do now, Leo? 00:21:18.000 --> 00:21:20.000 What are we even doing? 00:21:20.000 --> 00:21:23.000 Well, I don't know that 00:21:23.000 --> 00:21:24.000 But.. 00:21:24.000 --> 00:21:25.000 But, what? 00:21:25.000 --> 00:21:26.000 I can only say this 00:21:26.000 --> 00:21:32.000 One day we'll deliver Sally to her grandfather safely. 00:21:34.000 --> 00:21:36.000 Because after all, we're courier. 00:21:38.000 --> 00:21:39.000 Leo